


About

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [54]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jadzia tries to convince Nerys to go on a double date.





	About

Nerys stared at her, slack jawed for a moment. "Please tell me you're joking." 

"Nope," Jadzia said, shaking her head and doing nothing to hide her grin. 

"Jadzia, I am not going on a double date with Julian and whatever poor girl he's managed to find." 

"Julian's not that bad." Nerys gave her a look. "Alright maybe he is, but he just hasn't found the right partner yet! I'm sure he'll become more tolerable when he does." 

"I doubt it," Nerys said under her breath, and Jadzia raised an eyebrow. "I'm not taking it back." 

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to." She hid a smile behind her raktajino cup, taking a sip absentmindedly. "You need to find some hobbies. You don't like holosuites, you don't like double dates--" 

"No one likes double dates." 

"That's your opinion, but it's not necessarily true. Curzon liked double dates." 

"Choosing the most wild of Dax's hosts to back you up isn't really motivating me to agree with you," Nerys said flatly. 

"Nothing motivates you." 

"Untrue," she said, thinking of last night when Jadzia had had pressed her into the mattress and been... extremely motivating. 

"Fine, you're motivated occasionally," Jadzia agreed, rolling her eyes, "but what do I have to do to get you to at least consider having a good time tomorrow night?" 

Nerys smirked, raising an eyebrow slowly. 

"Yeah?" Jadzia said, looking positively delighted. "Done. Now remember Nerys, if you don't want to be nice to Julian, just talk to his date. Or me," she added with an uncaring shrug. "But please don't call him an idiot again." 

"Hmph." She wasn't going to commit to anything she wasn't sure she could do, and not making fun of Julian didn't fit the bill. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Bashir but c'mon, it's Kira we're talking about.


End file.
